тнє яυтнℓєѕѕ αηd тнє яιgнт
by TheJadeHuntress
Summary: ClearClan is a Clan where every cat has one job, and one job only. Once they are old enough to become an apprentice, they visit the Moontree where their Spirits give them their job and unlock their soul. After they get their name, they use their souls power to help the Clan. This has gone on for seasons. But does it preserve righteousness as well as they think?
1. Prologue- Righteousness

A cat padded down a mossy trail, winding down to an ancient tree with soft, flexible bark. Its fur was smooth, carefully groomed, and its ears pricked as it stepped down. "It's time," it breathed.

More cats joined the first around the trunk of the tree. "Show us your will, show us your will," they chanted. Another cat stepped forward, a black tom with bright amber eyes and a white underbelly and paws.

"Spirits, show us trouble, for if it must come, we shall be ready," the cat said. "Accept our offering."

Five cats were shoved to the front of the group, one lithe, one muscular, one smelling of herbs, one smelling of milk, and one strong and lean. "Accept them, accept them," the throng repeated. As one, five more cats stepped out, all burly and muscular.

"This blood is spilled for you, oh Spirits," the black tom continued. The five bulky cats pinned down the first group, claws unsheathed. "Take it and show us the way." As he finished, the five cats pinned began to struggle.

The one smelling of herbs scraped vainly at the ground. "Let me go!" it screeched. The tom's amber eyes narrowed, and he turned to the group.

"Will we allow such impudence in our Clan of righteousness?"

In the clearing, the cats were being whipped into a frenzy. "No! Kill them! No! Kill them!"

The cat switched his focus back to the prisoners. "Sacrifice them to the Spirits!" Instantly five sets of claws flashed, and blood was streaming out onto the moss. "The Spirits have been appeased. Guide us from trouble, Spirits, so we may uphold the righteousness."

His white underbelly and paws glowing, the tom leaped up onto the ledge. "Let us go forth in peace, ClearClan. We have cleared ourselves of disturbances for another four seasons, and our triumphs shall live on!"

* * *

 **Cats of ClearClan:**

Leader: Echostar~ black tom with amber eyes and a white underbelly and paws

Deputy: Solarwind~ golden she-cat with brown stripes blue eyes

Healers:

Deershine~ brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lemonblaze~ ginger she-cat with yellow designs on her paws, ears, and tail with green eyes

Sorrelmist~ mottled she-cat with blue eyes and a plumed, sorrel-like tail

Grasswind~ silver mackerel tom with green eyes and ragged fur

Yarrowpelt~ black tom with dark gray dapples and hazel eyes

Hunters:

Mouseflight~ dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Squirrelclaw~ light ginger tom with amber eyes

Troutbreeze~ gray she-cat with blue eyes

Harefur~ light brown she-cat with violet eyes

Birdfleck~ silver she-cat with hazel eyes

Hawkspring~ black tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Warriors:

Clawscar~ dark tabby tom with dark eyes and a scar across one cheek and long claws

Bladewhisker~ dark gray tom with green eyes and abnormally sharp claws

Brambleshadow~ reddish tabby she-cat with violet eyes

Gorsespike~ light brown tom with amber eyes

Darktail~ black tom with blue eyes

Shadeheart~ black tom with a white tail-tip and green eyes

Messengers/Seekers:

Lightwind~ russet tom with ginger designs and green eyes

Dustflight~ light tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Splashfur~ tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Streampelt~ silver tabby tom with dark eyes

Queens (she-cats):

Iceheart~ snowy white with blue eyes (Flashkit~ brown tom with blue eyes; Sunkit~ white tom with a ginger disk on his forehead with blue eyes)

Redripple~ russet with green eyes (Applekit~ reddish brown mottled tom with green eyes)

Leopardheart~ golden with brown spots and violet eyes (Stormkit~ silver tabby she-cat with green eyes; Almondkit~ brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes; Salmonkit- light tabby tom with dark eyes; Snakekit~ dark golden tom with blue eyes)

Goldenshine~ shiny golden with brown eyes (Mallowkit~ gray she-cat with green eyes and light flecks; Ripplekit~ dark brown tom with dark eyes; Mintkit~ light bluish she-cat with with blue eyes; Amberkit~ black kit with white stripes and green eyes; Laurelkit~ black and brown calico she-cat with blue eyes)

Waterwhisker~ silver with silky whiskers and brown eyes (Jaykit~ light gray she-cat with green eyes; Ivykit~ silver and white tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye)

Moonsong~ gray with amber eyes (Brindlekit~ brown mackerel tabby she-cat with violet eyes; Celandinekit~ long-haired gray she-cat with dark eyes; Thornkit~ dark gray tabby tom with tousled fur and green eyes)

Apprentices:

Mudpaw~ brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Honeypaw~ golden she-cat with green eyes

Heatherpaw~ light tabby she-cat with violet eyes

Volepaw~ gray tom with a stubby tail and amber eyes

Thrushpaw~ black and red mottled tom with brown eyes

Spikepaw~ brown tom with green eyes

Elders:

Foxtail~ red tom with hazel eyes

Bluedusk~ blue she-cat with green eyes


	2. Chapter 1- Jaykit and Thornkit

**Here's the first chapter of The Ruthless and The Right! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ivykit was crouched behind a bush. She took cautious steps, stalking forward as carefully as she could. Suddenly, she leaped. "Got it!" she crowed triumphantly, turning back to her friends with a moth in her jaws.

Jaykit smiled at her. "My turn to take a dare!"

The silver and white she-kit nodded and darted over to Laurelkit, Amberkit, and Mintkit. "What should we tell Jaykit to do?" Ivykit whispered. Laurelkit thought for a bit, then cackled.

"She likes Thornkit, right? Let's dare her to go talk to him!" Amberkit and Mintkit agreed, and Ivykit trotted over to her littermate.

"Hey Jaykit, your dare is to go talk to Thornkit," Ivykit reported. Jaykit nodded and made her way over to Moonsong, who was sleeping in the nursery with Celandinekit, Brindlekit, and Thornkit.

As Jaykit approached, Thornkit lifted his head. "Hi, Jaykit!"

Ivykit followed her sister, stopping behind a curtain of fern leaves. Quickly Mintkit followed, giggling quietly. Jaykit had perked up considerately after Thornkit greeted her, and now the two were talking animatedly. "So do you want to go get a mouse from the pile?" Thornkit asked, and the brown she-kit followed her crush out of the den.

"Ivykit!" Waterwhisker called from outside the nursery. Waving her tail goodbye to Mintkit, Ivykit raced over to her mother. "Let's see your hunter's crouch."

Ivykit dropped into a crouch, her tail still like Honeypaw had taught her. "Good," Waterwhisker purred. "But tuck your hind paws in more." Ivykit tucked her silver-striped paws in, and at Waterwhisker's signal leaped.

Air rushed under Ivykit's paws as she cannoned straight into one of Moonsong's kits. "I'm sorry, Celandinekit," she said, backing away.

Celandinekit was the most annoying of Moonsong's kits. She was only three moons old, part of the youngest litter in the nursery, but since her father was Echostar she could do whatever she wanted. "Stupid Hunter," Celandinekit sniffed, trying to look haughty. Ivykit rolled her eyes and turned her back. Instantly she felt the weight of two tiny kits land on her back. "Don't turn your back on us, Mouse-blood!" Brindlekit had joined the fight, and her tiny claws dug into Ivykit's skin.

Ivykit bristled at the nickname the kits had given to any other kits that had at least one Hunter parent. She kept her mouth shut, knowing Echostar would be furious if she defended herself against his tiny 'treasures.' Instead, she used her tail to gently pry the two she-cats off and stalked quietly to the nursery.

"Hello, Ivykit," Flashkit meowed as she entered. Sunkit nodded his greeting before turning to the moss he was using. Applekit sat beside him, and the two were bent close together designing their latest project. "So, what's new today?" Flashkit asked conversationally.

Ivykit stared at the den wall. "Jaykit and Thornkit went off together. I think they might become mates one day." From across the den, Applekit's ears perked down slightly. Taking no notice, Ivykit continued, "What's new for _you_ today?"

Flashkit's fur raised in excitement. "Sunkit and I are becoming apprentices!"

"Really?" Ivykit gasped. The two toms were only one moon older than her and Jaykit. "What do you want your soul power to be?"

The golden and russet tom thought for a moment, his tail tip flicking back and forth. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sunkit interrupted him. "I want to be a Seeker of New Ways, so maybe the ability to manipulate energy?"

Flashkit cuffed his brother over the ears playfully. "You cut me off! I want to be able to fly." Sunkit hissed in fake anger and retaliated with a gentle swipe.

Ivykit looked critically at the golden tabby, saying thoughtfully, "You have the right build for a Messenger." Flashkit stopped play fighting with his littermate and began to groom his fur.

"Maybe," he replied.

Applekit joined in the conversation. "I want to be able to do mind control." Ivykit nodded at the tom, acknowledging his contribution. Her thoughts were disturbed when Echostar's commanding yowl echoed through the camp, reverberating through Ivykit's skull.

"Let all cats old enough to command the power of their soul join me for a ClearClan meeting!"

Sunkit licked down a tuft of fur on his chest. "Just because he has the power to control sound doesn't mean he has to rub it in," he grumbled. Ivykit purred in amusement, whispering a brief good luck to Flashkit and Sunkit before joining the rest of the she-kits by the nursery.

"Flashkit and Sunkit, do you accept the responsibility of joining ClearClan and upholding its sacred righteousness?" Echostar said.

Flashkit meowed, "I do," his voice tight with barely suppressed excitement.

"I do," Sunkit echoed.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Spirits, I now name you Flashpaw and Sunpaw. May you uphold our righteous ways!"

"Flashpaw! Sunpaw! Flashpaw! Sunpaw!" the Clan chanted. Ivykit joined in, cheering loudly. _That will be me in a moon!_

Flashpaw was purring too heavily to speak. Ivykit smiled at him as Waterwhisker and Redripple herded the kits to the nursery.

"How was your day with Thornkit?" Ivykit whispered to Jaykit. Her sister's blue eyes blinked sleepily, and a grin spread across her face.

Jaykit purred and curled her tail over her nose. "It was perfect."

"I'm so happy for you," the silver and white she-kit mewed before closing her multicolored eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **And done! Almost 1,000 words! Please let me know in the reviews whose POV you want next, or if you're fine with Ivykit!**

 **Question of the Day:**

 **Which kit is your favorite so far and why?**

 **Thank you so much for your support already! I can't wait to hear your opinions!**

 **~Jade**


	3. Chapter 2- 'Paws

Ivykit blinked sunlight out of her eyes, pushing Kestrelkit and Honeykit out of her way. Ever since Flashpaw and Sunpaw had been made apprentices a little over a moon ago, Dustflight and Lemonblaze had moved into the nursery, clogging the already crowded den with five more kits. It had helped some that Applekit had become Applepaw a half-moon before, but not enough. _Soon I'll be out of here, too,_ Ivykit thought.

Jaykit stirred beside her and Ivykit beckoned her past Moonsong's nest. Jaykit winced as she passed Thornkit, and Ivykit thought of the day when Thornkit had told her sister that he couldn't be friends with her anymore because Moonsong didn't approve of their bloodline. Ivykit had felt the fury flow through her hotly, but eventually it had died down enough to be civil.

Ivykit's silver and white patched fur warmed in the morning light. Turning, Jaykit exclaimed, "Today we'll become apprentices!"

"Today?!" Ivykit gasped and stood tall. She had thought it would be soon, but not this soon!

Jaykit nodded, breathless, and measured the sun's height in the sky. "We have about... The time it takes to eat two mice." Her blue and green eyes wide, Ivykit danced around in a circle, finally drawing her tail close to her side and sitting down heavily.

"Who's eating the mice?" she asked playfully, shoving Jaykit lightly with her paw. Jaykit narrowed her eyes and leaped at Ivykit, bowling her over. Ivykit pushed her sister off of her and crouched, twitching her tail. "Is it _Thornkit_?"

Jaykit squeaked angrily and caught Ivykit's tail with her paw. Ivykit laughed, closing her eyes and blindly churning her paws against Jaykit's stomach. In her merriment, she didn't notice Jaykit move until she was on the ground. "Not funny," Jaykit panted.

"Totally funny," Ivykit argued and twisted so she was on her paws. Her littermate hissed in fake anger and they began to tussle again.

Pawsteps pattered softly and evenly across the ground towards them. "You two look ridiculous."

Ripplekit's disdainful mew was interrupted by Mallowkit fastening her teeth into his scruff and dragging him towards Goldenshine, where she was frantically grooming his littermates. Ivykit and Jaykit had stopped fighting to watch, and they shared an amused look with Laurelkit and Amberkit before Waterwhisker ambushed them.

Ivykit fidgeted while Waterwhisker licked down a tuft of fur on her head as Jaykit watched, careful not to mess up her neatly groomed pelt. When their mother was done, Jaykit dragged Ivykit next to Goldenshine's litter and waited.

Echostar summoned the Clan together with the traditional words. "May all cats old enough to command the power of their souls join me for a Clan meeting!" As with Flashkit's, Sunkit's, and Applekit's ceremony, the summons pounded through Ivykit's skull.

Ivykit stepped forward in sync with the other kits, pressed between Jaykit and Mintkit. "Jaykit, Ivykit, Ripplekit, Mallowkit, Mintkit, Laurelkit and Amberkit, do you accept the responsibility of joining ClearClan and upholding its sacred righteousness?"

Jaykit tilted her head upwards so she looked Echostar in the eyes. "I do."

"I do," Ivykit echoed proudly. She pricked her ears and sat down next to her littermate.

Ripplekit meowed, "I do." His voice deepened and he looked very dignified.

"I do," Mallowkit echoed.

"I do," Mintkit chirped.

Laurelkit flicked her tail. "I do."

Amberkit nodded, saying "I do," with a flourish of her paws. They sat in silence, waiting for Echostar to continue the ceremony.

"With that, by the power invested in me by the Spirits, I pronounce you Jaypaw, Ivypaw, Ripplepaw, Mallowpaw, Mintpaw, Laurelpaw, and Amberpaw! May you uphold our sacred righteousness!" Echostar announced. The cheers were deafening, and Ivypaw could feel a smile stretch across her face and could see her excitement in the faces of her companions. She exchanged a glance with Jaypaw and followed her eyes to Waterwhisker and Mouseflight. Their parents were beaming, yowling loudly for her and Jaypaw. _I'll make you proud,_ Ivypaw silently vowed.

Solarwind rose from her place next to Echostar. "Would the new apprentices follow me," she said authoritatively. Ivypaw stood, shaking out her fur and quickly running a paw over her whiskers. Flashpaw, Sunpaw, and Applepaw were shouldering their way towards their new denmates, and Ivypaw waved her tail before she was swept after the ClearClan deputy with Mallowpaw and Laurelpaw. _I'll talk later,_ she mouthed to Flashpaw.

The thorns scraped her back as she emerged from the camp. Ripplepaw was ahead of her, pausing to look back every so often. Solarwind's golden fur shimmered in the sun's light through the trees. Soon Ivypaw was panting, and the forest blurred together before suddenly stopping, revealing a large cliff.

"Welcome to the Spirit Tree," Solarwind breathed. "Here you will unlock your soul power. You must make the choice whether or not to reveal your power to anyone else, excepting the cats around you currently, and you will not be pressured by any of your instructors to use it in training. Keep in mind, however, that the more you play with your power, the stronger you will become and the better you will be able to serve your Clan.

"The seven of you will receive your powers together, and will see your companions' powers right now. We will now begin."

Solarwind bounded forward lightly until she reached the edge of the cliff. Laurelpaw followed, her calico tail weaving as she picked her way down the rock path. Amberpaw started forward. Ivypaw exchanged a glance with her littermate and they stepped as one, Ivypaw hanging back at the edge so Jaypaw could go first. Ripplepaw's light footsteps sounded behind her, and Ivypaw took a deep breath and began downwards towards the Spirit Tree.

The ClearClan deputy was sitting inside the trunk of the Spirit Tree on a bed of moss. _It's finally time!_ Ivypaw realized with a thrill. _I'm going inside the Spirit Tree!_

Once the final apprentice was inside, Solarwind motioned for them to lie down. They obeyed quickly. "Now close your eyes," the deputy instructed. Ivypaw snapped her eyes shut, and immediately felt herself spiral down into sleep.

* * *

 **A little bit of a cliffhanger! I broke the thousand word mark, too! I'm truly sorry for the delay in the update, with finals and some drama going on I didn't have time to write. Since it's summer now, I'll try to be a little more often with new chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Question(s) of the Day:**

 **What do you think of Thornkit?**

 **Do you have any ideas on what the apprentices' powers will be?**

 **Also, a special shoutout to Icy the Icicle Goddess. Her review made my day and really inspired me to update. Thank you, Icy, and everyone else who reviewed!**

 **~Jade**


	4. Chapter 3- Blood Red Apple

Shimmering darkness engulfed Ivypaw, ruffling her fur. She could feel Jaypaw's body pressing against hers, giving her a faint feeling of comfort.

Suddenly the silver and white 'paw could see again. They were still in the Spirit Tree, but the bark was shimmering, and the moss beneath her feet sparkled like stars. It seemed like moons, but eventually Amberpaw broke the silence with a frosty breath. "It's beautiful," the black and white tabby exclaimed. For the first time, Ivypaw remembered Solarwind was with them.

"When do the Spirits arrive?" she queried, but the ClearClan deputy didn't answer, instead flicking her tail at the catlike forms that had just appeared.

The first of them dipped its head. "You have come, as we predicted. Sacrifices have been provided, so we shall provide these with powers." As Ivypaw watched, entranced, bright light emanated from the Spirits' eyes. "Blood of Waterwhisker and Mouseflight, step forward."

Ivypaw exchanged a swift glance with Jaypaw before cautiously approaching. A new cat greeted them. "Jaypaw, kin of Hunter and Healer, you shall now be able to move objects with your mind. Use this how you will, as it will greatly influence your future."

As Jaypaw looked down, grimacing, with ears flattened, pictures flashed through Ivypaw's mind. Red fur and floating stones, along with bright green eyes and unfamiliar tabby cats. Gradually the images faded, and the Spirits beckoned Ivypaw forward. "Ivypaw, kin of Hunter and Healer, you shall now be able to disappear from enemies' eyes."

Pain worse than a thousand claws pierced Ivypaw's body, shocking her numb. Halos danced just out of her line of sight, taunting her as if looking at them would make the aches go away.

What felt like seasons passed, but in reality the heartbeats barely ticked thrice before she stood on shaky legs, tremors shaking her from nose to tail tip. The Spirits dismissed her, and Ivypaw and Jaypaw backed away slowly before waiting for Goldenshine's litter to finish.

Jaypaw whispered, "When I was receiving my power, did you see blue eyes?" Ivypaw swiveled her ears to check that Solarwind wasn't paying attention before replying.

"No. I saw piercing green eyes, though."

Her littermate nodded before closing her eyes as a burst of energy dissipated, bringing the rest of the Spirits away with it. Mallowpaw was shuddering, while Amberpaw and Laurelpaw pressed close to Mintpaw. For the first time, Ripplepaw didn't seem calm. He was looking at his paws, his fur fluffed up.

Solarwind uncurled her tail. She was the only one unruffled. "Close your eyes, and we will return." Ivypaw nodded mutely and squeezed her eyes shut.

\- тнє яυтнℓєѕѕ αη∂ тнє яιgнт -

Mallowpaw yelped in confusion as they tumbled in a sprawl of legs and tails onto hard-packed earth. Sunlight streamed through trees, bringing spots to Ivypaw's eyes at the sudden brightness.

"You have done well," Solarwind announced. "Now I will coach each of you on how to activate your powers, and judge your initial skill before we truly return."

Ivypaw recalled that it had taken a full day for Flashpaw and Sunpaw to come back from the Spirit Tree. "Jaypaw, you are first," Solarwind instructed. The gray she-cat swallowed and flattened her ears. "Focus on an object in this clearing." Jaypaw nodded and stared directly at a small stick. "Imagine a tail around it, pushing and pulling it where you want it to go."

Ivypaw silently willed her littermate to do well. As if answering her wish, the branch shook before flying and swiftly landing at Solarwind's paws.

The deputy silently blinked approval before flicking her tail at Ivypaw. The silver and white she-cat stepped forward. "Yours is different," Solarwind said. "Imagine claws piercing your paw. Manipulate the pain." Ivypaw cocked her head with narrowed eyes. She concentrated on the memory of receiving her power. Fire blasted through her limbs, and she was rewarded with a gasp from Mintpaw. Solarwind chuckled. "Very good."

Jaypaw rushed to support Ivypaw as the apprentice swayed, ready to fall. Mallowpaw ran to assist as Ivypaw collapsed. Solarwind barely looked down, instead calling Ripplepaw. The tom stepped forward. Ivypaw was vaguely conscious of him summoning water from the ground, and his hiss of annoyance as it splashed back onto him.

Mintpaw was next, and suddenly herbs appeared around her paws. "Strong," Solarwind commented before shooing her away. Amberpaw demonstrated her power of forcefields by creating one around Solarwind. The deputy gave her a glare as she bumped into it, and with a nervous squeak Amberpaw skipped behind Laurelpaw.

Mallowpaw pricked her ears, and mewed, "There's a nest of mice behind you, and there's a nest of ravens approximately five foxlengths that way." She flicked her tail in the direction of the nest. The golden she-cat's eyes widened slightly, but she nodded. Laurelpaw crouched down, but she crept forward as Solarwind called her.

"Stay there," Solarwind ordered. Laurelpaw obeyed. The deputy turned around and pounced on some leaves, returning with a writhing mouse in her jaws. She dropped it in front of Laurelpaw, and shifted it so Laurelpaw was pinning its tail. "Use this."

Ivypaw pulled herself into a sitting position to watch. Solarwind sat down again, and lifted a paw to her chest height. Ivypaw blinked, and suddenly Solarwind was behind Ripplepaw, the raised paw still poised. Claws slid out and flashed across the tom's neck. Jaypaw hissed in shock, and Mintpaw began to run towards her brother. Mallowpaw dropped into a crouch familiar to all of the apprentices as her fighting pose and snarled, approaching Solarwind.

Solarwind stopped all of them with a fearsome yowl and turned to Laurelpaw. "Transfer the mouse's energy and heal him." Laurelpaw stared in shock, her claws hovering unsheathed in front of the mouse. Ripplepaw let out a muffled choking sound. Suddenly Laurelpaw shot her paw across the mouse, slitting its threat like Solarwind had done with Ripplepaw. The prey contorted, letting out a feeble squeak that died out as it seemed to glow. Bright red energy shimmered through the air, surrounding both cat and mouse.

Then the mouse fell still, while Ripplepaw lifted his head with nothing but a faint scar. Laurelpaw began panting, and it seemed all the cats resumed proper control over their movements. "You _monster!_ " Mallowpaw screeched, throwing herself at Solarwind. The latter she-cat disappeared, and reappeared a heartbeat later on a high tree branch.

"I can teleport," Solarwind reminded them. Mallowpaw snarled, and with obvious effort turned away. "It's sunhigh. You will begin training as soon as we get back."

"When will that be?" Ivypaw asked. In reply, the world began to spin.

\- тнє яυтнℓєѕѕ αη∂ тнє яιgнт -

Ivypaw sighed and realized she was back in camp. Jaypaw bounced up from next to her. "Your first day of training is with the Warriors," Solarwind informed them with a haughty flick of her tail. She spun and padded gracefully away.

"Hi!" Ivypaw turned to see Flashpaw, Sunpaw, and Applepaw running towards them. The apprentices broke their small group and began to talk with their new denmates.

"Stop messing around," a deep voice ordered. Instantly the older apprentices froze. "Get into groups of three. Two newbies and one older newbie to a group. One group will have four." Ivypaw nodded quickly at the massive tom, gulping at the jagged scars notching his ears and face.

A lithe she-cat padded up behind the tom, her fur smooth and her pawsteps light. "Boo," she hissed in the tom's ear playfully. He jumped and twitched his whiskers in annoyance. "I'm Brambleshadow," the she-cat added, turning to face the apprentices. "Clawscar here is a weakling and also my partner for today. If you have complaints, talk to him, because I will be hunting for fun and will claw any disturbances."

Brambleshadow stalked to the edge of the clearing and waving her tail in amusement at the shocked looks on the new apprentices' faces while Clawscar lunged at her, a fight with exaggerated screeching following. Ivypaw looked away to find Applepaw with her and Jaypaw.

"Hi," he greeted. Jaypaw nodded hello and Ivypaw twitched her ear. "Well, let's go to the Moss-Clearing."

The littermates looked at each other, having no idea what he meant, and followed.

Soon they arrived at the Moss-Clearing, a willow encased clearing with soft moss covering the earth. Ivypaw stopped in the middle and twisted to look around. "Nice," she commented. Applepaw smiled.

"It's my favorite training area," he replied. "We're supposed to be exercising, but I assume you two want to practice your powers."

Ivypaw was still amazed by the clearing, her fur completely flat. She didn't expect a sneak attack by Jaypaw, who bowled her over and pinned her down. "Hey!" Ivypaw protested and shoved her off. Looking to Applepaw for help, she growled as he stepped back to watch, presumably to give out tips later. Jaypaw leaped on her before she could focus.

"Give me all your mice!" Jaypaw threatened admist laughter. Ivypaw shook her littermate off of her pelt and spun to face her.

Applepaw's eyes glimmered with amusement and another emotion Ivypaw couldn't place. "Try your powers," he suggested.

The two she-cats began to circle each other. The excitement of a play fight was getting to Ivypaw now, and she could feel adrenaline pumping through her system. It burned like fire as she let her thoughts train completely on Jaypaw and what she would do next.

Her littermate was in a stalking crouch; her green eyes narrowed in concentration. Whipping her own blue and green gaze around, Ivypaw ducked just in time to avoid a flying pebble. Jaypaw hissed in annoyance and closed her eyes to slits.

The danger of the pebble was enough to let Ivypaw feel she could use her power. Her blood ran hot, and the excitement peaked in a flash of flame. Forcing her ears flat, Ivypaw tried to make herself go invisible. "What are you even doing?" Jaypaw interrupted, cocking her head curiously. Ivypaw opened her left eye, the blue one, and glanced over herself. Nothing had happened.

"Mouse-dung!" Ivypaw complained. Jaypaw opened her mouth, and then gasped. The stone she had lifted was hurtling towards Applepaw.

His russet fur spiked, Applepaw turned the pale green of moss, the color leeching the brightness out of his already emerald eyes. Ivypaw could only watch as the stone hit him in the jaw, seemingly jolting his whole body. Within a heartbeat, his fur switched back to normal and drops of blood were blossoming on his jaw.

"I'm sorry!" Jaypaw squealed, her voice spiking a few octaves. Applepaw shook his head, stepping back. _I'm fine,_ the gesture said.

With a roll of her eyes, Ivypaw stepped back. "You're not fine," she contradicted. "Do you need to see a Healer?" Another head shake.

"I'll go get some water," Applepaw managed. His fur shifted into the mottled tones of willow bark as he began his attempt to make it to the river without alerting Brambleshadow.

When he had disappeared, Jaypaw turned to Ivypaw. "Toms," they said in unison.

The leaves rustled and Applepaw returned. "It's sunset," he pointed out helpfully. Ivypaw jumped, then realized he was right; the sun was reaching the horizon.

As if on cue, Brambleshadow called, "You can return to camp."

Applepaw drifted away from the she-cats and went to join Sunpaw, Flashpaw, and Ripplepaw. Jaypaw yawned, reminding Ivypaw her lack of sleep and the trek back to camp.

\- тнє яυтнℓєѕѕ αη∂ тнє яιgнт -

The leaves rustled in the female apprentices' den. Since there were so many apprentices, the sleeping areas were split into gender groups. Stars glimmered overhead, the peacefulness broken only by the muffled breaths of the already sleeping Honeypaw, Heatherpaw, Mintpaw, Amberpaw, and Laurelpaw. Ivypaw rolled over. "Jaypaw?" she asked.

"What?" came the sleepy reply.

"I think Applepaw likes one of us," she murmured. Jaypaw shifted.

"I think so, too," she agreed. "Why else would he come back to talk to us? It must be you, though."

Ivypaw twitched her ear in surprise. "Why?"

"I hit him in the face with a stone that weighed the same as three squirrels."

"Maybe," Ivypaw consented. She drew breath to reply, but was cut off.

Honeypaw raised her head and snarled half-heartedly. "It's moonhigh. Go to sleep."

Jaypaw whisper-laughed and curled up.

"Goodnight, Jaypaw," Ivypaw whispered.

"Goodnight, Ivypaw."

* * *

 **The long awaited chapter! I finally got around to writing it, and made it past 2,000 words!**

 **Question of the Day:**

 **What do you think of the powers? What do you think the next set of apprentices' powers should be?**

 **Those of you who are still here and ready to support** **тнє яυтнℓєѕѕ αη∂ тнє яιgнт, THANK YOU! Welcome to any new readers as well!**

 **~Jade**


End file.
